New Year's!
by XxRussia's-GirlxX
Summary: Happy New Year! Just a short fanfic with Dramione having a New Year Party! Hope you enjoy.


**You know the deal: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**P.S.- Sorry 'bout not updating "Coming Back" nor "Always mine even when you're not here". You know Christmas and all that junk. **

**But I hope you enjoy this short special New Year's fanfic :D**

It was just a few minutes before New Year's and everybody was excited.

The whole Weasley family was there, as well as Draco and Hermione Malfoy and their 6 year-old son Scorpius with another one on the way, with Harry and Luna Potter with their twin daughters and son, Lily Luna(6), Mary Alice(6), and James Sirius(4). Blaise and Karla Zabini with their daughter and three sons, Sophia(5 about to turn 6 in two months), Marcio(4), Alexander(2), and Louis(2). Ron and Lavender Weasley were also there with their son, Hugo. There was also Neville and Hannah Longbottom with their daughter, Abby. Of course, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were there with the Granger's, the Lopez's, and the Zabini's. Practically everybody who they were close to was there.

Everybody looked at the clock and stated the count down…..

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

**Ding Dong! **

The large clock in the living room ranged loudly.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The large crowd of people screamed in the large living room at the Malfoy Manor.

The people there all clanked their glasses together, just having a great time that they all were there, just happy that they were able to live another year. Together with their loved ones, their family.

Hermione, as well as she could, bent down and gave her son a big hug. The little boy hugged her back with the same fierce and gave his mother a huge sloppy kiss on her cheek. Hermione laughed as they let go of each other and smiled as he ran over to Sophia and jumped her then and there. Sophia, who at first didn't know who it was, screamed really loud, which caused everybody to look at them but laughed at the end when they figured that Scorpius just scared the little girl and turned back to their own business. Sophia glared at the young Malfoy and smacked him upside the head. Scor pouted but his eyes widened when Sophia smiled and pecked him on his lips. Hermione's smile widened when her little boy got his first kiss and blushed furiously. Beside her was her best friend, Karla Zabini.

Karla turned to Hermione and with a smile said, "Well looks like we're going to be in-laws." Both women smiled at that, it would be like a dream come true if they were in laws.

Karla's husband, Blaise, came up to them with a scowl.

Karla sighed and said, "What's wrong now, darling?"

Blaise's scowl faded into a pout, "Malfoy's son has his nasty boy paws all over my sweet innocent daughter! I mean did you see how HE freaking KISSED her."

The two friends looked at each other knowingly. Looks like the father instincts are kicking in. Great.

"….just think of all the things he'll do to her. He'll taint my sweet little girl. NO! That can't happen. It can't. I'll make sure of it. I'll kill that boy before he touches MY girl." He continued to rant, unaware of the two women in front of him.

"Blaise."

He didn't pay attention and went on with his rant.

"Blaise."

Nope.

"Blaise. Clam down."

Not that.

Hermione looked at Karla.

The latter sighed.

"Blaise I swear I'll never let you touch me ever again if you continue to be like this. Besides, little Scor is too cute and would be perfect for our girl."

Blaise FINALLY stopped his rant and looked at his wife, speechless.

But she just looked at him indifferently.

He cried out in frustration. "No! That Malfoy has my own wife against me! Oh what has the world come to? The HORROR!" and dragged his wife away, with Karla looking back at Hermione apologetically. But Hermione just waved them off.

"_I wonder if Draco will be like this when our daughter comes." _She thought to herself as she looked around the room, at the sea of happy faces.

She yelped in surprise when she felt two arms suddenly wrap around her waist. She grew tense but relaxed when she noticed that it was only her husband.

"Mione, dear. Why did my best mate tell me, and I quote, 'Get your motherfucking son away from my poor innocent daughter!'?" Draco asked her amused by his best friend's antics.

Hermione managed to turn herself to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It seems that our little Scor has a crush on our goddaughter and Blaise wants to 'murder' him for kissing His daughter."

"What?" He exclaimed in shock.

"But it was Sophia that kissed Him not the other way around. He's a Malfoy for Merlin's Sake."

Hermione raised a brow and asked, "And why is that?"

He sighed agitated and spoke as if he was speaking to a little kid, "Hermione, us Malfoy's don't beg. Never have. Never will. What we want, comes to us. We don't come to them. That's just how it is."

But what he didn't expect was the slap upside the head, like Sophia did to Scorpius.

He cried again but this time in pain.

He turned to his wife, about to say something but kept quiet when he caught the look on her face, which meant serious business.

Instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked at everybody having a good time at their New Year's Party.

"Are you having fun dear?" Draco asked her quietly as he watched his son chase Sophia around the living room.

"Of course I am Draco. I'm spending it with you. And that's all I care about." She replied with a smile.

That night was filled with laughter from both the children and adults. Draco and Hermione spent the whole night away glad that they have another and hopefully more years to spend together.

**HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**Sorry about not updating again but I really hope you enjoy this short fic.**

**BYE! :D**


End file.
